Granger Gone Gay
by FutaQueenDreamer
Summary: Hermione Granger, broken away from the golden trio, makes her way back to Hogwarts to teach as the D.A.D.A professor. Will Logan Capello a mischievous seventh year prankster get Hermione's knickers in a twist or having her fall hard for her charms? Maybe both, read to find out.
1. chapter 1

Logan Capello. She could normally hear people either shouting her name in anger, or cheering her on when she did crazy sports. Her stormy gray eyes darkened as she fidgeted away from both her prying mothers.

"You have a smidge on your chin sweetheart-"

"Momma! Mom! Stop, I'm fine." Logan says calmly. Her identical mothers both smiled at her before hugging her in turns again.

"Do not misbehave at Hogwarts again understand?" Logan pretends to salute while lifting up her pet cat's cage and her trunk.

"Yeah yeah we'll see how the year goes." Logan hummed walking towards the train. She couldn't wait to get back to school and nag professor Granger. Her cat Oreo hissed over at the ferret some fourth year boy had on his shoulder, electing a soft chuckle from Logan.

"Oreo, behave." Logan muttered boarding the train and entering the nearest empty compartment.

Hermione sat at her desk, her gaze falling over the empty classroom. Tomorrow, by this hour, it would be filled with new pupils.

She sighed and stood up, realizing bow bizarre is was for her to be the professor. She looked up to see the orange tail of her cat Crookshanks slip past the door of her office, probably off to snore infront of the fireplace.

She fiddled a little with her robes as she exited the classroom, locking the door behind her. She dropped the key in her pocket as she made her way to the Great Hall, ready for the new year to start. She greeted some teachers as she opened the wooden doors, only to be held up by Neville, or better to say, Professor Longbottom.

"Hello Neville!" She greeted kindly, smiling sweetly at him.

Logan barely had time to stop snogging a random chick before the train began to move forward on the tracks. She steadied herself and waved the girl off with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry doll, I don't do commitment with girls. I dig the older women." Logan grins before she burst out laughing and felt a pair of eyes glaring at her. She closed the compartment door before sighing.

"What?" She asks turning towards the person who was sharing the compartment with her. It was a tiny red head with freckles and big blue eyes.

"I'm Fred Weasley Jr. You can call me Freddie." Logan arched an eyebrow at the kid before a small smirk curved onto her lips.

"Well you must be George's kid right? He was a legend in Hogwarts for pranks." Logan says in a proud manner. The boy frowned and scratched his head confused.

"My dad? Impossible, he's the most boring guy on earth..."

...Neville glanced at Hermione and smiled kindly.

"Hello Hermione, I was just heading to send an owl to Luna, I'm worried sick about her. You know she could have the baby any day now." Neville said more to himself. He had matured into quite a handsome young man, happily married to Luna Lovegood, expecting their first child.

"I'm so happy for you two, honestly." Hermione smiled, biting her lip. She gave Neville a short nod before patting his shoulder gently.

"I should get to the table, before McGonagall get's ready to kill me." She grinned, stepping away from the new Herbology Professor.

Hermione wasn't very keen on the idea that all her friends where happily married, but that she herself couldn't find a descent man.

After the war, her and Ron grew apart. They arguied more then they talked and the tension was just too much for them both. Also, Hermione wasn't really sure what her feelings where all together. She'd been with men all her life, but somehow, she felt attracted to women as well, it was her little secret.

Even though it had always been Hermione's dream to become Minister of Magic, she'd been lead back to Hogwarts, her home. At this place she felt most safe, and obliged happily when, now Headmistress, McGonagall offered her the job.

Hermione barely sat down or she heard the sharp tone of McGonagall speak to her.

"Miss Granger, how good to have you back this year." McGonagall said, sounding genuin.

"Well, I liked the job and it is amazing to teach, so I thought, why not?" Hermione said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

It barely took a couple more hours before the Hogwarts express pulled up into Hogsmeade and the upper class students took carriages while first years took the boats with Hagrid as usual. Logan was always set on making Professor Flitwick's life miserable since he was always an arse to her.

"Let's see, what will I do to him today?" She asks tapping at her chin. She along with the rest of students trickled into Hogwarts and head to the dining hall for the grand welcome back feast. Her gray eyes swept over the teachers table as she took a seat at the Slytherin table and gave the girls a flirtatious smile making them sigh...

...Neville sat beside Hermione at the teachers dining table and sighed softly, scanning the room with his eyes darker than normal.

"Trouble maker is out to get Flitwick, don't get on her bad side, word around is that she's worse than Fred and George were." Neville says to Hermione, motioning towards Logan who was currently laughing at something, both her dimples on display and her deathly pale skin having a faint healthy glow to it as the candles reflected it's light off her.

Hermione glanced at the girl and quirked her brow. She caught herself staring and looked back to Neville.

"Her?" She questioned, glaring over to Logan again.

"She doesn't look.." Hermione paused for a second, taking in the girl's appearance completely.

"..too bad." She added, shaking her head.

Hermione quickly rested her eyes back on Neville and furrowed her brows.

"So why is this girl such a trouble maker?" She questioned, placing both her arms on the table calmly.

Hermione's posture was always practically perfect, her parents taught her her well. She lifted her chin up and looked around. She did take pride in her appearance, just a lot less then the other woman she was surrounded by.

Hermione straightened her robes as she neatly waited for McGonagall to quiet down the hall and start her speech.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan caught sight of the new professor.

"So that must be Professor Granger." She mumbled softly to herself. She turned away and then felt eyes burning into the back of her head. It was like a weird sixth sense she had, she could tell when someone was staring at her. She turned towards the person, Granger herself and stared back, arching an eyebrow at her and offering a playful smile.

Neville choked on his pumpkin juice and kicked Hermione's leg lightly.

"Don't stare at her! Oh god... you've caught her attention." Neville mutters bowing his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. He pursed his lips and then straightened back up.

"Don't mess with that Slytherin Hermione dear. She has the mind of a Slytherin, and heart of a Gryffindor." Professor Flitwick says before glaring at Logan who shot him a smirk.

"Don't worry Neville." Hermione shushed him, quirking her own brow towards Logan. She hardened her glare and pursed her lips, making her look utterly arrogant.

She then turned towards Flitwick and smiled.

"Professor, I have been nearly killed, over 8 times, I think I can handle a little girl." She flipped a lock of her caramel brown hair over her shoulder.

"Silence everyone!" McGonagall spoke up, overhearing their conversation.

"Welcome, first years, and the rest." She clapped her hands together to silence the rest of the rumouring lot.

"First of all, I'd like to introduce you all to our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Miss Hermione Granger!"

Hermione stood up and smiled as the whole room started to rumour.

"The Hermione Granger?"

"Harry Potter's best friend?"

"Is she teaching here?"

Hermione smirked slightly as she gazed over the room, once upon a time, that was her. Her gaze hardened when a couple of Gryffindors catcalled, her brow raising and her eyes narrowing before she sat back down.

She didn't like the glare Hermione was giving her; her gray eyes darkening at that.

'She's out to get me to? Damn Flitwick.' Logan thought to herself. The kid next to her clutched onto her school robes and she smiled down at him. He had white blond hair and scared blue eyes.

"What's your name punk?" She grins playfully. He had the distinct features of a Malfoy except for the eyes.

"Darnell Malfoy..." He whispered to her. She noticed he didn't wear the heirloom ring of every Pureblood Malfoy.

"You're a halfblood aren't you?"

"Father hates me, mum forced him to come see me so yes... and my mum is a muggle.." He said rather simply.

"Okay Darnell, you're safe while I'm here; these bloke's won't harm you." Logan muttered before returning her attention to McGonagall.

Hermione gazed at Professor McGonagall for her to continue as she crossed her legs slightly, as she always did. She recieved a slight tap on her knee from Neville, reminding her to sit like a lady.

She glanced over to Logan again and saw a blonde boy clinging to her.

"So Malfoy had a kid?" She questioned to anyone who could answer her.

"He looks just like Ferret.. Draco." She said, making clear she was talking about the Snake that called himself a Slytherin.

McGonagall silenced the room again by clapping her hands again.

"Okay, let the feast begin!" She exclaimed, sitting down herself and looking satisfied.

"Granger, you like it already?"

Hermione gavea current nod.

"Yes, but still, this is bizarre." She said, taking a long drink from her pumpkin juice.

"I used to admire the teachers sitting here." She blushed slightly.

"And that I am sitting here now is really weird."

"Come on Professor we're starving over here! Hurry it up!" A Gryffindor kid shouts making the dining hall burst out in laughter. Logan herself snickered and wrapped an arm around Darnell who seemed to feel better whenever she did that.

"You squirm worse than a worm. Chill man." She mumbled softly.

"Hey Logan, I heard that they're allowing the Tri-wizard games this year again, this time with proper mentors. Think you'll enter?" Logan pretended to think about it, always being a dare devil made deciding very easy.

"Of course I will." She replied nonchalantly before closing her fist around her time turner that had been a gift to her when she had turned thirteen. Logan's hair caught a lot of disapproving glared but she liked to stand out in a crowd with her bad girl pixie undercut.

"Wasn't that Diggory guy killed in the last Tri-wizard games though?" Logan questioned more to herself; the prospect of danger sent a crazed chill down her spine.

McGonagall shot a dissaproving glare to the Gryffindor student and flicked her hand, making the food appear on the tables, satisfied groans came from all over the room.

Hermione wasn't very hungry but felt quite rude not eating at all. She bit into a warm piece of toast and looked over to the Gryffindor table, smiling at the memories.

She recieved a tap on her slim shoulder from McGonagall and turned to face her.

"Granger, dear." McGonagall started, suddenly looking slightly stern.

"As you may or may not know, the Tri-Wizard tournaments will be held at Hogwarts again this year." She looked around the Hall.

Hermione clenched her jaw, the memory of the Dangerous Tournament still engraved in her brain.

"Cedric," She simply said, looking down at her plate. If she wasn't hungry before, her apetite was gone completely. The image of the lifeless body of the boy seemed to render her uneasy.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." She said, standing up and walking towards the big wooden doors.

Logan picked out only the strawberries and cherries and ate them before flicking her wand at an Apple and making it slice up. She ate a few pieces as she caught sight of Hermione leaving the dining hall. She herself got up and followed behind the new professor, nobody having time to pay her any heed as they stuffed their faces with food.

"Professor Granger... are you alright?" Logan asks softly. By the accent of her voice, anyone could tell that she was a very well versed person in multiple languages, seeing as she sounded significantly different from any single accent in the world. Her sparkling stormy gray eyes had been practically reflecting the gray clouds in the dining hall ceiling all night so far.

"You seemed upset... I felt their was no better way to try and help unless I knew what was so upsetting. I don't mean to be rude and pry though." Logan adds calmly; this calm and slightly worried side of Logan never ever showed, it was a shocker she was being empathetic to the new professor.

"If you don't wish to speak, I understand. I'm after all, just the student in all of this." Logan had heard stories of the golden trio and Draco Malfoy; she'd always considered herself too much like a combination of Harry and Draco put together.

She stared at the professor intently and loosened the Slytherin coloured tie from around her neck and undid two buttons on her midnight blue shirt, never bothering to wear the needed uniform. She just had the Slytherin crest stitched onto all of her shirts and McGonagall had been given no choice but to approve of it for the sake of Logan's twin parents request, and the hefty donation to the school.


End file.
